The Ninja and the Bender
by KeeperOfTheLookingGlass
Summary: This is a Naruto/Avatar crossover and is a lemon fic between Naruto and Ty Lee. Just so you know cause i forgot to put it in but it takes place on Azulas weird train thing.


The Ninja and the Bender

A/N: Well, we have a few firsts today. It's not only my first sort of story but it is also my first lemon scene. For those of you wondering, this is an Avatar/Naruto crossover and the lemon is between Naruto and Ty Lee. I am a big fan of Naru/Ava crossovers and my favorite pairing is Naru/Ty. However I have that these are very lacking in numbers and most of them are poorly done. I saw a scene in a story recently however that I really liked and wanted to take further and so I ended up with this. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar**

"So, where did you say you were from again?"

"...I want you to guess." Replied a disgruntled Naruto as he looked at to-happy-to-be-natural Ty Lee. He had first ended up in this crazy world right after getting home from his training trip, then he got captured by these three chicks in red and now he was being interrogated in the strangest way by an all too exuberant to be here girl. He was going to at least make it hard for her.

"...Hmmm...I Know! I bet you're from...the eastern corner of the Earth Nation!"

"NOPE. Guess again..." While they continued the game of 20 questions, Naruto began making mental notes of the places Ty Lee mentioned in case he ever needed to make a good cover story since she was probably guessing based on his looks.

"Aw man," replied a pouting Ty lee. Lying down in front of a seated Naruto and holding her head in her hands while kicking her legs, Ty Lee tried again.

"Um...Oh! How about the eastern Fire Nation! They have a few blonds out there...I think."

'Fire Nation, eh?' Pieces started matching together in his head. She-bitch who had been glaring alternately between him and Ty Lee earlier on was a fire-bender, whatever that was.

"NOPE! Guess agaaaaaaaain!" Naruto said as annoyingly as possibly, which is definitely saying something.

"Awwww...why won't you tell me?" asked Ty Lee as she pushed her forearms arms into her...uh...

"Please?" She almost whispered as she leaned in toward him, pouting cutely all the way. Damn, this was actually starting to get hard.

She took her finger and twirled it on his chest, leaning toward a slowly reddening and very embarrassed Naruto's ear with a devilish smile on her face.

"I promise not to tell Azula...as long as you promise to do something..._special_...for me, Kay?" she practically breathed into his ear. God was this getting much harder than it was supposed to be.

"Well...uh...you see...uh...I'm not allowed to tell you where I'm from"

"Really?" she giggled a centimeter from his nose, giving him a look that sent jolts of energy up and down his spine like a bouncing ball. Was it getting a little hot in here?

Ty Lee started to press herself against him and leaned into him as she ran a hand along his cheek

"I'm...sorry but… I can't tell you." This came as almost a whimper from Naruto. Too much more and he wouldn't be able to take it any longer.

Ty Lee looked back to make sure no one was watching and, when she knew it was clear, practically saddled up on Naruto's lap and started to rake her hand through his hair like an expert. Damn what she could do with her hands! "Pleeease?" she said in the cutest voice she could muster while batting her eye lashes.

"Uh… well, m-maybe I can say...village...h-hidden in… Leaves!" Naruto finaly gave in as Ty Lee's hand went from his hair to his back to his chest. A coy smile made its way to her lips as she said, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

As she said that, Ty Lee pressed a little harder on Naruto's chest, forcing him to the ground with their faces mere centimeters apart. Naruto began to sweat as she started to close the gap, "W-what are you do…?" he began but was cut off as she mashed her lips into his while pressing her tongue into his mouth in a strong and impassioned kiss.

Naruto was in shock. He had never been kissed before, and especially not like this. There was no denying that he enjoyed it and he was almost sad when Ty Lee ended it. She looked down at him with a sultry smile and spoke. "If I remove your bindings will you promise to play nice Naruto-kun?" she purred. Still in a daze from the intense kiss he numbly nodded his head not really sure what he was acknowledging.

He soon heard four consecutive clicks and the bindings were off. Now Naruto was having an internal debate as to weather he should try and flee or stay. However, Ty Lee straddled him again before he could choose so he was forced to decide that he would stay for now and make his escape later.

"Uuuunnnnhh," he moaned as she began to stroke his whisker marks. The arousal in his pants was growing now even more and he was sure she'd feel it soon, but he was feeling too much pleasure to care at the moment.

Her hands still on his cheeks, Ty Lee leaned in and pressed their lips together for another kiss. One that was returned by Naruto.

Now laying on top of him, Ty Lee continued her kiss as she used her feet to remove Naruto's pants, both having lost their shoes not long before. While her feet worked on the lower half, her hands set to work on removing his jacket, all the while still kissing.

With both articles now removed, they finally separated for air. During this time, Ty Lee made quick work of her own shirt and pants while Naruto removed his under shirt, leaving both in their pink and ramen colored underwear respectively.

"Heehee" Ty Lee giggled as she noticed Naruto's choice in undergarments as well as the prominent tent they had in them. "What?" was the defiant, albeit somewhat embarrassed question from Naruto.

Ty Lee just giggled again, "nooothing, don't worry, just relax." She then began a trail of kisses starting at his lips and moving down until she stopped just above his boxers which she quickly removed, revealing him in all his glory.

Over all he was slightly larger than average and that suited Ty Lee just fine. She began to slowly stroke his member with her hand while lightly licking the tip, sending jolts of pleasure sown Naruto's spine.

"You like that?" she asked seductively. Naruto could do nothing more than give a shuddering nod of consent before he was engulfed in pleasure again. Ty Lee had taken him fully into her mouth and began bobbing slowly while lightly sucking on it.

Naruto let out a pleasure filled groan as she was doing this and it soon became too much as she began to stroke his balls with her soft fingers. "T-Ty Lee, I-I'm goanna' cum" he said but she kept bobbing up and down until Naruto finally released into her mouth.

"Ugh" he groaned as a wave of euphoria washed through him and his back arched. This was soon replaced with shame however as he realized what he had done and he averted his eyes. "I'm sorr…" but Naruto was yet again silenced as a pair of light fingers found their place on his lips.

Looking up, Naruto watched as Ty Lee swallowed the remainder of his cum before speaking. "You'll do me now, right" she asked with the cutest look on her face.

Naruto's only response was to pull her in for another kiss as he took off her bra. The bothersome article removed, Naruto took in the perfection of Ty Lee's breasts. Not too big but not too small either, and perfectly smooth with small, pert nipples.

Taking one in his left hand, he was amazed at their softness as he began to kneed and massage it, occasionally rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hearing the moans of pleasure that this elicited, Naruto continued his ministrations while he took the other in his mouth and began to softly suck on it.

"Ooohh, yeah" Ty lee moaned as she rubbed her moistening crotch into Narutos now hard member pulling a moan out of Naruto as well. Her vagina was throbbing now; aching with desire for attention and Naruto was happy to oblige.

Flipping them over so that he was on top, Naruto slowly slid his finger tips down Ty Lee's sides which caused her to gasp in pleasure. He then began to teasingly rub her vagina through the pink panties she still had on.

Moaning even louder, Ty lee tried to press her self into his fingers but he just pulled back and waved a finger like one would when scolding a young child. Naruto continued his teasing until she could barely take it anymore before he finally pulled her panties off, tossing them with the rest of the discarded clothes, and began to lick at her folds.

Ty Lee was now immensely grateful that they were in the interrogation room with its sound proof walls because otherwise her moans would have been heard by her friends a long time ago.

"OH" moaned/yelled Ty Lee as her pleasure was sent to a whole new level when Naruto began to lick and suck on her clit. "N-Naruto… I'm about t-to c-cum." She got out between gasps of pleasure.

Almost as soon as that was said however, her body was racked with pleasure as she came all over Naruto who simply licked up the excess juice.

Moving his face back up to hears again, they both shared a brief kiss. "Naruto, I want you, I want you in me." Ty lee let out between pants. Nodding, Naruto began to place his tip at her entrance when she suddenly flipped him back over and placed his penis fully inside her womanhood with a shuddering moan.

After they both got used to the extreme pleasure they were in, Ty Lee began to rock her hips back and forth on Naruto's earning grunts of pleasure from to accompany her own moans.

Soon she began to slide up and down along Naruto's shaft as her breasts bounced with her. Naruto also began to meet her half way and soon the two had found a good rhythm.

"Oh yeah, NARUTO…OOOOHH, FASTER, HARDER, HARDER." Yelled Ty Lee and both began to pump even faster and with more force. "C-Cumming," she yelled as her back arched in pleasure and her second orgasm crashed through her with even more force than the first.

"Guh" Naruto grunted as Ty Lees walls contracted against his dick and it became too much for him as he came inside of her.

Slipping his penis out of her, Ty Lee then collapsed on top of Naruto as they both heaved for air. They looked at each other and she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before speaking through her heaves for air, "That…was…amazing."

"I didn't know you could feel that much pleasure all at once," Naruto added his agreement as she laid her head back on Naruto's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Before they knew it they were both asleep peacefully on the floor wearing contented smiles on their faces.

It would be about two hours before the others would come to see what was taking so long only to find them just like this.

-END-

**PLEASE READ**. First, thank you to those who read and especially to those of you who choose to review. I would like to let everyone know now that the first part, up until Naruto says that he is from leaf village, is based very heavily on the first part of chapter 6 of loaned's story Burdens of Old. I particularly enjoyed this scene and wanted to continue it so I did and ended up with this. I do not mean to plagiarize and hope that this will be considered a compliment. Thank you again everyone for reading and good luck with your story loaned.


End file.
